Kizuna Legend
by Mafuyu no Seiza
Summary: They have promised to be eternal. And now, their souls that resonate within their successors show that their bond is legendary. A story of a bond that started in AKB48 and is living on to AKB0048. A story about Akimoto Sayaka the 10th's graduation.
1. The Beginning of a Journey

**A/N: **Hello, everyone! I'm going to write something 0048-related this time. I'm a Sayaka-oshi and I also wanted to write something related to AKB0048. (because it's also so awesome). I hope you'll like it!

* * *

Akimoto Sayaka the 10th walked through the halls of their dormitory. It had been days since she told Tsubasa that she would already graduate, after all, she had been working for quite some time already. She enjoyed the combats, the hero-work, and of course the idol life but she felt like she should give way to the understudies to shine. She felt that the new generation was ready.

She was even invited by Tsubasa to stay and be in the administration but she declined, saying that she would just return to her home planet.

"By the way, Sayaka," Tsubasa told her after she announced the general manager her decision. Tsubasa handed her a scroll. "The Itano family asked me to give you this."

"What is this?"

"Itano family does not only keep records of Itano Tomomi. They were actually planning to give this to Sayaka the 9th but, well, they weren't able to do so. They want to give this to you as a graduation gift."

Sayaka looked at the portraits of the past center novae. She had never wished to be a center nova, though. She happened to stop by the portrait of Sayaka the 9th. Sayaka the 10th held the scroll close to her heart.

"Maybe I would have to read this later," she thought.

* * *

Akira could still remember the time when she herself joined AKB0048. No one in her family was against it but she was a bit unsure herself. She wanted to fight DES, she wanted action and adventure. However, she thought that dancing cutely in skirts was not her type.

Their first training consisted of dance routines coupled with afternoon defense classes. Akira would skip the morning class since she loved defense classes more. Until one day, another aspiring kenkyusei approached her.

"Hey, why are you not attending classes?"

"Hmm?" Akira jumped down from the large pipe where she was resting.

The girl had brown hair up until her shoulders. "You shouldn't be skipping dance classes, you know. It's an important part of being in AKB."

"I guess dancing cutesy songs doesn't suit me," Akira said, putting her arms behind her head. She started heading for her quarters.

"Wait!" the girl followed her. "AKB doesn't only have cutesy songs, you know?"

"Really?" Akira was curious.

"Yes! They have 'RIVER', 'UZA', and one of my favorite songs too, 'Korugaru ishi ni nare'!" The girl was a bit dreamy talking about AKB.

"Are you a fan?"

"Of course, I am!" the girl said. "Anyway, my name is Sora. Miyamoto Sora."

"Mine's Igarashi Akira," the long-haired girl replied. They shook hands.

Akira did not expect to have a good friend within the group of girls who wanted to join the group. Sora was a big fan of AKB and she was determined to show Akira that the group is not only about cute stuff. True enough, Akira got attracted to that side of the group that she started attending the dance and song lessons as well. Her relationship with Sora made her think twice about leaving AKB.


	2. 71st Generation

"Sora, go and escape!" Akira said. They were in the middle of the selection stage and they were being attacked by mechas.

"No, Akira! We're going to pass together!" her friend said, putting an arm over her shoulder and helping the weakened girl escape as well. As a mecha was about to attack them, a thunder-like flash of light appeared.

When the two girls woke up, they were inside the Kachuusha, inside the clinic. Shinoda Mariko the 7th was sitting on the stool beside them. "You woke up already!" she flashed a smile.

"Are… we…?"

"Yes," the successor replied. "Congratulations, you're now the 71st generation kenkyuusei of AKB0048."

Sora suddenly jumped out of her bed to Akira's. "Ouch!" the girl replied.

"Did you hear that, Akira? We made it!" Sora said, crying while laughing as she hugged her partner. "Aren't you glad?"

"Of course I am! But my hips really hurt, you have to get off me!" the girl with the longer hair said. Sora was giggling as she returned to her bed. "Sora…?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for not leaving me," Akira said shyly, looking at her hands and not at her friend.

"Of course, what are best friends for?" Sora smiled widely.

_"Best friends…" _Akira smiled to herself.

Mariko left the clinic and she was joined by Acchan the 13th. "Did you see how they glowed at the selection stage?" the tall girl said. "Do you think one of them will be center nova?"

Acchan shook her head. "That glow is made by a special bond, a bound of souls…"

"A bond… of souls?" Mariko repeated, confused.

Acchan nodded. "I think I know who they will be in the future." The two friends walked away.

* * *

"Sora, who is your favorite AKB member?" Akira asked curiously, hanging her head by the end of the bed so that she could see her friend.

With that, Sora showed her screen. She was watching a rare original AKB performance. "Here," she said.

"Wow, where did you get that?" Akira asked, amazed. "WOTAs say that it's hard to look for original files!"

"Well, let's say I have lots of resources," Sora said.

Akira watched the performance. "Wow, she's so cool. Who is she?"

"She's the original Akimoto Sayaka," Sora said.

"Do you want to succeed her?" Akira asked.

"Of course! But you see, it's quite impossible," Sora replied. "The last person who succeeded her was a center nova, Akimoto Sayaka the 9th." The girl lied down on the bed. Akira saw Sora's collection of cards with the former center nova, a girl with long blue hair. "But even though I won't be able to succeed her, she's still my idol."

"Well, it would be better if you do succeed her then," Akira replied. "You're quite cool too!"

"How about you, Akira? Have you ever thought about the name you want to succeed?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as I become fit to be a real 00 member," she answered simply. "I have grown to love the group, thanks to you, Sora. Any name will be fine for me."

The brown-haired girl smiled. "Let's be successors together, Akira!" she said, holding her partner's hand.

"Yeah!" Akira said. At that moment, their kiraras appeared and danced together, bathing them in golden light. Both girls were surprised with the reaction.


	3. The Succession

The day of their succession drew near. Both of them got the fever of succession at the same time. Both of them were inside the underground temple, preparing for the succession.

But even though they should both be happy for their goals were finally reachable, Akira couldn't help but feel uneasy. She approached Sora, who was in front of the mirror, a pair of scissors in front of her.

"I'm sorry," she said softly to her friend. Sora looked at her, through the mirror, surprised.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I…"

Sora smiled again as she held out the scissors to Akira. "This is unfair, you don't need to cut your hair for this," she said with a pout. "But, can you have the honor of cutting my hair for me, my partner?"

Akira took the pair of scissors and took a handful of her friend's bright brown hair, hair that had grown longer in their 1 year stay in 0048. "I warn you, I'm not a hair artist."

Sora just giggled. "You know, Akira," she said as she looked at the mirror. Her friend was trying to focus in order to cut the hair nicely. "I'm still amazed that we're gonna be successors together… and furthermore…"

* * *

Both of the girls went to the concert stage. That would be their first time to step on the 0048 stage with their new names. After the performances of the successors and fellow kenkyuuseis, both of them positioned at both sides of the stage, waiting at the wings and carrying their mic stands.

Sora waved her hand and Akira did the same. She was nervous. How would the galaxy accept her as the new successor? She had very big shoes to fill in. The original bearer of her name was a great member, and the person before her was a center nova.

Akira was just Akira.

The rock intro came and both girls went running towards the middle, carrying their mic stands. The people were screaming. The two of them were glowing brightly, their kiraras dancing and surrounding them.

_"Blue rose is love…"_

At the end of their performance, the partners held each other's hands. The audience's screaming died down when Akira raised her hand.

"Good evening everyone. I am very honored to succeed a wonderful name in the world of AKB. I hope I can be able to live up to everyone's expectations.

"I had no idea on what AKB was before. All I know is that they battle DES to protect everyone's happiness. I didn't know how to sing or dance but I want to protect everyone. That is why I joined AKB.

"I didn't know a lot about this person I have succeeded but with the help of Sora," she looked beside her and Sora smiled, "I knew and I am very proud to carry her name." She stepped forward. "I am the 10th person to carry Akimoto Sayaka's name."

The people were whispering excitedly to each other, making Sayaka feel awkward. However, her fans started to shout, "Sayaka!" and everyone followed suit. She raised her hand again to quiet them down and to give chance for Sora to speak.

"Good evening everyone." The audience cheered once again. "Before this evening, I had been Miyamoto Sora, an ordinary girl, a kenkyuuseii." She bowed low before proceeding. "I have loved AKB since I was small and because of that, I joined this group.

"My heroine is Akimoto Sayaka. I love Sayaka so much that I dreamed to succeed her when I join AKB." Sora's tears started to fall down. "I failed to achieve that dream."

"Don't cry, Sora-chan!" they could hear some fans say. Akira just patted her friend's back. Sora looked at her and they smiled at each other.

"But you know, it doesn't matter if I become Sayaka or not now," Sora said. "I know that Sayaka-san will never be Sayaka without the help of her friends." She wiped her tears. "Everyone, I'm very proud to say that I have succeeded not Akimoto Sayaka, but the person Akimoto Sayaka cherishes the most, the person who was always there to support her, the 9thMiyazawa Sae!"

The crowd cheered. The two girls hugged each other, Sora, now Sae, cried like a baby as Akira laughed softly as she patted her head.

"Come on, Sae-chan, we still have a show to do, right?" she whispered.

"Yeah," Sae said, wiping her tears again.

* * *

The Kachuusha was being surrounded by DES units. Sayaka and Sae were in their mechas, trying to drive the enemies away as the Kachuusha prepared for its escape through the Kirara Drive.

"Sayaka, behind you!" Sae said, performing a dive and shooting the enemy unit.

"Sae, you're really the best mecha driver," Sayaka praised with a laugh. She was almost captured by the attacker earlier.

"Not really!" Sae said. The two stopped chatting when they heard Mariko's announcement.

"Sayaka, Sae, Takamina, Nyan!"

"Mariko-sama?"

"Go back to the Kachuusha at once, the Kirara Drive is ready," the acting ship captain announced.

"Roger!" they chorused. However, Sayaka continued to fight an enemy unit that was persistently trying to get them."

"Sayaka, leave that!" Takamina said.

"Huh? Wait!" she said without regard. However, she was caught off guard when both Takamina and Mariko were shouting orders for her to stop. She did not notice the enemy's attack. What she only saw was Sae suddenly went in front of her, receiving the impact.

"NO!" Sayaka shouted, firing lots of angry shots at the unit. She felt scared. "Sae!" Sayaka shouted. "Eject immediately!" There was no response.

"Takamina, wait for me, I'm going to go get Sae," Sayaka said.

"But!"

The stubborn girl did not listen. She dived to avoid the shots and was thankful that Takamina was there to help her attack the others. She went towards Sae's mecha that was already broken.

"Sae, can you hear me?" Sayaka called out, crying. She had no choice but to drag the unit with her back to the ship.

"Sayaka, Takamina, you have 30 seconds before Kirara Drive activates!" Mariko said with urgency. The two girls, both assisting Sae's mecha, rushed inside.

* * *

When Sae woke up, she was inside the clinic in Akibastar. Sayaka was beside her, and she was so happy that her partner woke up already.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Sae asked in a small voice.

"I… I don't know… I've lost count," Sayaka replied.

"Sayaka, aren't you attending practices just to take care of me?" her partner asked with a sad face.

"I…" Sayaka really spent her time taking care of her partner that she forgot her duties as an AKB member. "I bet everyone will be glad to see you back," she tried to change the topic.

"I don't think… I can return to AKB," Sae said with a sad smile.

"Why?" her partner asked angrily. "Aren't we going to fulfill our dreams together?"

"Sayaka, I don't think I can dance anymore," Sae said. She tried to fight back her tears. "The doctor said that it will take time for me to be able to walk again. It hurts to say this but I have to go…"

"If you go, I'll graduate with you," Sayaka said.

Sae shook her head. "It's still not your time, Sayaka," she said. "You still have a lot of things to accomplish."

"No!"

"Sayaka, please?" Sae pleaded. "I want you to stay in AKB. I don't want you to leave because of me. I want you to leave because you feel like you're ready to leave, that you have achieved your mission." She held her partner's hand. "Don't worry, I'll always be here beside you. I'll always watch over you. I'll be your number one fan."


	4. The 1st Akimoto Sayaka

Twintail and Mirajane S and Erza S, thanks for the review!

I do think the story overall is quite sad...

* * *

Akira started to read the scroll. It was written by the very first direct descendant of Itano Tomomi, the woman considered to be Itano Tomomi the 2nd.

_To the successor of Akimoto Sayaka,_

_My ancestor has told me a lot of wonderful things about Akimoto Sayaka-san. She's a wonderful leader, a great performer, and a caring senior. She was once a captain of Team K, a team where my ancestor belonged to. She led this team full of heart and love. She bound all of us so and made us not only a team, but a family. _

_She is one of the people who represents the real meaning of Team K. She is unorthodox as an idol but still, there is no doubt that she is a real one. She is different but she is not afraid to embrace her uniqueness and I guess that's what appeals her to a lot of people. _

_Hardships have befallen her but this only tested her. She gracefully stepped down from her captaincy but still regained the honor of becoming the captain of Team K again. These things only made her stand up with more pride and determination. _

_Even though her stay in AKB has not really been a very sweet ride, she stayed in the group to guide future stars. She is one of the most respected members and this is a message of comfort to the future successor of Akimoto Sayaka-san. _

_You might think that you deserve to succeed another member, a better member, a more popular member. But hold your head high and be proud that you succeeded the name of one of the most prominent figures of AKB history. A performer who never fails to turn your head towards her, and a leader who will guide you until you can fly on your own._

_As you leave the name of AKB, remember what you once stood for and be proud for you became Akimoto Sayaka._

_Itano Tomiko_

* * *

"What are we doing here, Tsubasa-san?" Sayaka asked. The manager had asked her to wear a plain white kimono as they entered the underground temple of Akibastar.

"This is the place where a successor starts her journey with her new name and this is the place where she will end this journey," Tsubasa explained. She was wearing her priestess clothes.

"Oh, I see…" Sayaka said, lowering her head. She was about to graduate but she could not help but feel sad that she would leave the group that she loved the most.

"Tsubasa-san…?"

"Yes?"

"What happens in a successor's graduation?"

The former Mariko smiled. "Well, that is for you to find out."

"Will it hurt?"

"Of course not," Tsubasa replied with a small laugh. "It's a bit awkward but, well, it's not really painful or anything."

The two walked silently around the crystal lake where the kiraras flocked, making the underground cave look starry. As she walked, Sayaka noticed a group of kiraras forming a large mirror. Her own kirara, a fire-shaped one, went towards the group as well. In front of her, an image of a woman with long hair appeared.

"Is she…?"

"Yes, the original Akimoto Sayaka," Tsubasa said. "The kiraras inside this cave are the kirara of succession. They show the reflection of your soul. In your case, it's still of Sayaka's."

"I see…" Sayaka said, staring at the image. "She's… beautiful…"

"You know, original Sayaka and original Mariko were quite close," Tsubasa said.

"Really?" the successor said. "Is that why you loved to bully me, Mariko-sama?" The two women laughed, their voices echoing in the cave.

"Anyway, Sayaka, are you ready for your graduation ceremony?" the manager asked.

Sayaka gulped. "Uhh, yeah…" Tsubasa motioned her to cross the bamboo bridge so that she could stay in the platform in the middle of the crystal lake.

The successor gasped as she saw heaps of glowing stars, kirara, emerge from the water. The water was glowing as well. Sayaka was covered by a blinding light.

When she woke up, she was inside a small old theater. The benches were empty and rusty but the wooden floor where she was standing on was shiny and new. She could hear soft, familiar music as if it came from a radio far away.

"Hello, Sayaka…"

She looked at the person who was walking in front of her. Wearing the trademark royal red checkered uniform was the original bearer of her name, Akimoto Sayaka. The lady was smiling at her. They were almost the same height but Sayaka the 10th felt a bit insecure since Original Sayaka was really radiant. The glow that surrounded her proved that she was not only a radiant idol, but a real artist. Like what they say in her home planet, artists are gods who give light and hope in this era.

"Sayaka-san…?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we?"

"The place where dreams start, the AKB 48 theater," she said, facing the empty benches. "I performed on this stage for 8 years, sowing seeds of growth and waited for them to grow into flowers."

As Akira watched her idol, she suddenly understood something that Maeda Atsuko 13th once said. _"It is not only kiraras that glow."_ Original Sayaka did not have any kiraras with her but it was as if she was wearing millions of them.

_"Whoever thought that Sayaka wasn't cut out to be an idol would eat his words if he sees this_," she thought.

"Akira?" Sayaka asked, breaking the silence. "Why did you join AKB? Did you ever think of becoming a center nova? Or succeeding Akimoto Sayaka?"

"I didn't… actually…"

"Well, no one wants to be Akimoto Sayaka, I guess…"

"No! I didn't mean it that way," Akira quickly replied. Akira suddenly remembered what she had heard from Sora.

"Everyone respects the original Akimoto Sayaka. Everyone wants to be as strong as you! I know a person who really idolizes you! She wanted to be you, but I became Sayaka instead of her."

"Oh, I see…" Sayaka chuckled. "I know who you are talking about, Akira." The original member smiled. "Sora."

"You know her?"

"Of course," Sayaka replied.

The two girls were silent as they both walked around the tiny theater. Akira, feeling uneasy, blurted out what she had wanted to tell the woman earlier.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"I couldn't live up to your name," Akira said. "I… I couldn't be as great as you…"

"Silly, you shouldn't think like that," Sayaka replied.

"But you were also a great captain! WOTA records say that you're one of the greatest and even though you stepped down, everyone still respected you as a captain!"

"Aren't you pressuring yourself too much to become someone else?" Sayaka asked. She went towards her successor and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. Akira instantly felt warmth. She was glowing as brightly as her original counterpart!

"Akira, all of the Sayakas who came here to meet me said the same thing. 'I couldn't live up to your name', 'I couldn't be like Sayaka', those sorts of things.

"But I think I know why you succeeded that name. It's not because you're like a fighter, or strong, or a leader. It's because you can be yourself even though you succeeded someone. If you attempt to imitate me, then definitely you are not fit to be me," Sayaka explained. "You were able to become Akimoto Sayaka without erasing Igarashi Akira.

"It's the same with everyone. You can always succeed an AKB member but one way or another, you will be different. We can never imitate someone else. What we can only do is to have something special that we will be proud of." Sayaka looked at Akira. "Don't you have something unique that you can be proud of? Something that you can boast in front of me?"

"So… I was good in micsaber combat and energetic dancing?"

"Of course!" Sayaka said. "You were able to defend entertainment, something that I really love doing when I was alive. You are one of the people who give hope and happiness across the galaxy."

"I actually feel at ease upon hearing those things," Akira replied.

Sayaka smiled again. Akira thought that she was lucky to succeed such a beautiful woman. Sora was right about her. She kinda wished Sora would be there to see her heroine.

"Hey, Sayaka-san. I have a question."

"Hmm…?"

"WOTAs say that Sayaka and Sae's souls are bound together. Is that true?"

Sayaka laughed loudly, but Akira saw that she was blushing like a tomato. "Where did that come from?"

"From… everyone…"

"Well, Sae and I were called Twin Towers. She's really special to me and I do think that she feels the same as well. Sometimes, Sayaka and Sae successors graduate at the same time and we both meet them here in the theater."

"Sora had to graduate earlier than me." Akira said with regret. She started sniffing. "She might be angry at me. Maybe I should have graduated after what happened to her."

Sayaka placed her hand on her successor's shoulder. "Sae didn't want me to graduate just because of a petty thing," she said. "Sora would not want you to graduate because of something like that."

"Why?"

"Why? Because she definitely loves to see you radiantly singing for freedom."

Akira's eyes were wide. "How did you know about those things?"

"We're idols. We can be anywhere and nowhere. We sing to fill light inside the shadows of human hearts. Sometimes, Sora would feel very sad about her early retirement, but she never lets herself lose inside the shadows," Sayaka said. "You fill her with hope every time you sing, even though she cannot see you personally. That's one of the reasons why she told you not to leave. When she loses the hope to believe in light, you are there to make her believe."

"Really?"

"But you won't realize that, of course. 'Kizuna legend.'"

"Kizuna… legend…" Akira tried to remember the lines of the song. Unlike other Sayakas and Saes, Sora and she did not have any chance to sing that song. They should have, but Sae graduated before they had the opportunity to do so.

The original member looked at the spotlight. "Hey, I'm not really good at explaining these things but I do believe that it's not because you two have succeeded Sae and I. It's because the two of you have a special bond." Sayaka pointed at Akira's heart. "Right here."

Suddenly, there was a light in the middle of the stage, making the successor jump. "What's that?"

"It's time, Akira. You've already ended your journey as Akimoto Sayaka." Akira watched as her fiery kirara went towards the original bearer of her name. Sayaka gave a small pat on the creature before it went back to Akira, glowing brighter than ever.

"When will I see you again?"

"I don't know. Maybe one day we can stand on this stage together," Sayaka replied.

Akira felt the need to rush towards the original Akimoto Sayaka and hug her. She started crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"I may look like I'm strong, Sayaka-san, but I'm scared…" Akira sniffed. "I don't know what will happen to me after my graduation."

Sayaka chuckled as she patted the successor's head. "You've thought about this, right?"

"Yes."

"You're ready for this, right?"

Akira nodded.

Sayaka smiled. "I know that you've thought about this decision for a long time, Akira. If you think that you're ready, you are definitely ready."

"What… what does it feel like graduating from AKB?"

"It's a painful feeling, like a little bird flying away from her mother's nest. But if you know that your wings are large enough to bring you to places, then there's nothing to be afraid about." She let go of the hug. "After all, you will always be a puzzle piece of the AKB family, whether you are an original member or a successor." She gently pushed the successor's back to the middle of the stage. "Now, be ready to fly…"

"Thank you, Sayaka-san…"

"And Akira…?"

"Yes?"

"You also have to be honest with your feelings." She started walking away from the successor as everything became brighter, fading into white.

_"Don't worry, Akira, I will sing with you until the end…"_

* * *

When Akira woke up, she was lying on the platform in the middle of the crystal lake. Tsubasa was looking at her. "I saw her."

Tsubasa smiled. "I know. In an official graduation ceremony, the successor will meet the soul inside the starting place of dreams. I didn't understand that myself before, though." She helped Akira up. "Sensei-sensei has given you your final song. Practice this well." She handed a hologram tool to the successor.

"Tsubasa-san! I cannot sing this!" she said as she saw the song's title. "This is… only Sayaka-san can sing this!"

"Well, prove that you are Akimoto Sayaka the 10th, then," Tsubasa said. "Only a true Sayaka can sing that legendary song."


	5. The Ballad of a Bug

Hello again! This chapter is insanely short, just an introduction to the next one.

**Mirajane S and Erza** S, thanks for the review. I do hope more people can read this. This is actually like a retrospective fic so, yeah.

**sidney**, I really love you, you know! You've been following me anywhere!

**Shinoki**, have you guessed the 'legendary song' I've been talking about? :)

* * *

Sae peeked through the door. She felt sad that Sayaka would be graduating soon. She watched as her senpai sleeplessly mastered her graduation song.

"Sae-san, what are you doing?" Suzuko and Sonata also peeked.

"Guys, don't be too noisy, Sayaka's practicing!" she hissed.

Suzuko listened carefully to the song. "Wow, Sayaka-san's going to sing that song," she said.

"What song?" Sonata asked curiously. Sae was also curious.

Suzuko showed her database and showed it to the two. "That song is the original Akimoto Sayaka's solo, and it was legendary because it's the highest ranked solo in the original AKB discography. A lot of wotas say that only a real Sayaka can sing that song and convey all the emotions that it has."

"Wow, that's a big pressure," Sae said.

Sonata looked at the practicing successor and said, "Sayaka-san's getting grumpy… Scary…" They watched as Sayaka threw the piece of paper she was holding in front of the mirror and sighed.

"That ballad requires a lot of emotions for someone to sing it perfectly," a voice interrupted. The girls almost jumped when they saw Miichan leaning on the wall. "It would be pointless to sing that song without power. I tried… but I failed."

"Mii-chan!"

"Sayaka the 9th was filled with emotions when she sang that song," she explained further. Miichan said, fixing her glasses. "She used to be called the 'Dark Center Nova'. No one expected nor wanted her to be one."

"I've read that when she became center nova, Sae the 7th, her best friend, became sick and had to quit the group," Suzuko said.

"Well, a center nova is destined to stand alone," Miichan said simply as she removed her glasses and wiped them using her sleeve. "That was the lowest point of her life, but still, she became one with everyone at that night when she sang that song… and then, unfortunately, she disappeared," Miichan ended her story.

"She… disappeared?" Sae said.

"Oh, don't worry, chan-Sae, our Sayaka won't disappear," Miichan said, returning to her usual weird self. "And stop being scared, it's not like she's possessed or something. Just leave her be."

Miichan peeked through the door. "Sayaka needs to feel how to become a solitary bug, just like what she was before."

* * *

Sayaka was exhausted. The song did not require the usual intense movements but she felt tired.

"There's something… missing in this song…" she thought. "Something that I cannot do."

She went back to her room and researched in the net. She found Akimoto Sayaka the 9th's performance. As she clicked on the link, she had to shield her eyes because of the brightness.

"This is…" she said to herself. She held on her heart. She could feel pain being sent across through the past center nova's lines.


	6. The Dark Center Nova

**A/N: **Thank you, sidney, Mirajane S and Erza S, twintail, and whisper. :))

* * *

The successor was shocked. Millions of kiraras were almost drowning her with light.

"Sayaka-san's becoming center nova!" Iwata Karen the 3rd exclaimed. The audience was also surprised. Some of them were looking at the gate, pointing at it.

"Sae, help me!" the new center nova shouted, afraid of what was happening. She was bathed in too much light that she could not see anything. She felt warmth and relief when a hand grabbed her. "Sae!" she cried, hugging her tight.

"For a moment, I thought you're going to disappear…" Sae replied as she cried.

"Everyone, the new center nova of AKB0048, Akimoto Sayaka the 9th!" the manager announced. The crowd roared and cheered. Her partner helped her get up.

"Go," Sae pushed her to the center.

That was the first time Sayaka the 9th felt alone. The other successors were at the sides, applauding for her. Before, she would always be beside Sae, her best friend. But starting at that moment when she became a center nova, she felt that Sae's push on her back was a permanent reminder that she should have to stand alone.

* * *

The theater gave her a special show, like a coronation of a queen. People were giving her flowers and throwing her cheers as she emerged from backstage, wearing a long white gown. She looked at the wings and saw her beloved friend smiling at her.

_"We used to stand on this stage side by side," _she thought sadly. She then remembered that she was supposed to smile at everyone so she looked at the audience again, making them think that she was shedding tears of happiness.

But from that day on, Sayaka had to stand on position 0. No one was in front of her and no one was beside her.

"Sayaka, don't look behind you!" the dance instructor always reminded in their rehearsals. She just wanted to catch a glimpse of Sae. She wondered if her friend was dancing the right way. She just wanted to see her face and smile at her.

* * *

Sae watched through the window. Sayaka was crying once again.

Ever since she became a center nova, she was given a single room for her use. They used to be roommates but now Sae was sharing the room with Matsui Jurina the 4th. She would always climb the balcony and watch how Sayaka was doing in her room.

_"Why are you crying, Sayaka?" _she wondered. She wanted to approach her friend but she knew she couldn't. No one was forbidding her to do so but she felt there was something that stops her from being there for her best friend.

She saw the letters on top of the center nova's bed. She definitely knew that those letters came from haters.

_"Don't they get tired of sending those letters?"_ Sae almost always sees her friend crying because of them.

A lot of people didn't want Sayaka to become a center nova. She would always smile in concerts but she was definitely bothered. She was pressured to know what these people want so that she can deserve the position. She was so pressured to please everyone that she became very sick and thin. Sae wondered where this girl got her remaining energy to sing and dance.

_"But you are the best center nova," _Sae thought sadly, touching the window glass. She just helplessly watched as her friend wiped her tears, boxed the letters and placed them under the bed. She closed the lights and went to bed.

_"Good night, Sayaka." _

* * *

"Sayaka?" Sae woke up. She rubbed her eyes. It was dark but she heard her partner's voice.

The other girl just silently climbed on the bed and hugged Sae. The short-haired girl knew very well that Sayaka was trying to hold back.

"Just… cry…" she said. "No one will see you."

Sayaka started to cry noisily. Luckily, Jurina the 4th was a heavy sleeper. Sae felt her best friend's pain. Her shoulder was already wet with tears.

"I don't want to be a center nova anymore…" Sayaka said. "I want to stop… I can't do this…" She held on to her friend's arms. "Let's run away, Asuka! Let's get out of Akibastar!"

"What are you saying, Sayaka? It's a dream to become the most radiant star in the universe!"

Sayaka shook her head. "No! It's a nightmare. You shine for others but no one shines a light for you. You're their guiding star but no one guides you." she covered her face as she cried. "Everything's so dark, Asuka. I can't see anything in front of me at all!"

"Sayaka…" Sae said. She pulled Sayaka closer and their foreheads touched. "I'll be your guiding star. I'll shine brighter for you so please don't lose hope, Sayaka…"

"Asuka…" Sae was surprised that her friend called her with her real name.

"Saya…"

"Please let's just return to being normal girls tonight?" Sayaka asked. "Tomorrow I'll be back in my own room, I'll be a center nova once again, and I'll be the captain of AKB0048 once again. But just for tonight… please…"

Sae nodded. "Let's go and rest now, Misa," she said. The two girls went under the blankets. Asuka closed her eyes as Misa's face went near to kiss her lips. Asuka held Misa's hand tightly, determined not to let go.

_"Center nova… alone…" _

Sae watched her partner's peaceful and beautiful face. She knew what could happen if Sayaka shines brighter. She had her chance earlier. They can run away and Misa will never disappear. They can be together forever. But she did not entertain that idea. She knew that the galaxy needs Sayaka more than her.

_"What would I do if you disappear?" _she thought, touching Sayaka's cheek. _"If I can pull you again from that gate, I would…"_

_"Please don't disappear, my only star…"_


	7. The Guiding Star

"Sae-san!"

Sayaka looked behind her and found Sae on the floor. "Sae! Sae, answer me! Are you alright?"

Sae touched her arm and the center nova felt that a bit of her radiance was lost. Sayaka was horrified. "Let's bring her to the clinic!" she said, carrying Sae.

"Sae, what is happening to you?" Sayaka asked.

"Just hold my hand, Sayaka," Sae replied. She could feel it herself. Her radiance was slowly fading even though she did not want to. Sae wanted to hold on to that radiance and by holding the center nova's hand was making her feel better.

Her kirara flew from her head. It wasn't glowing anymore. Sayaka started crying as she realized what was happening. "This is all my fault, Sae…"

"No, Sayaka…" Sae just said. "I… I don't deserve to be an AKB member anymore…"

Sayaka was walking along the corridors, too sad to speak to anyone. She then overheard the manager talking to their other teacher.

"… Sae's illness is incurable by normal methods," the teacher said. "This is not a normal fever."

"I know. This is not a normal illness. This is somewhat a 'fever of succession' but in reverse. I noticed that she becomes better everytime the center nova touches her. Sensei-sensei is sucking out her radiance. It's like forcing Miyazawa Sae's soul out of the body. And everytime Sayaka touches her, she gets a temporary radiance that sustains her for some time."

"Sucking out her radiance?"

"For Sayaka to achieve full center nova potential, she should break special bonds with specific people. She should be bonded with everyone. Sae… Sae is the hindrance to that since we all know from the start how strong their bonds are," the manager explained. "I think that's what sensei-sensei wants to happen."

"Do you think we should bring Sae to the temple?"

"No need to do that. She has decided."

Sayaka covered her mouth as she cried. _"Sae's… graduation?"_

_"Everyone thinks that I'm the most radiant star that will guide the universe from darkness, but all I am is a normal girl who longs for her own star…_

_"Sae… no… Asuka is my star…"_

* * *

_"Center nova… alone…"_

Sae heard these things in her sleep. She understood very well that in order for Sayaka to succeed to become center nova, she should walk the path alone. The center nova will never achieve her full potential while she has not experienced the weight of standing alone. She is position 0, after all.

It was painful but she would have to cut the bonds their souls have shared for a long time. Sae decided to quit being an AKB member just for Sayaka to be the most radiant center nova.

A few months after Sae's graduation, sensei-sensei gave Sayaka the 9th a song for her to sing in a guerilla concert. She had been indisposed after her friend's withdrawal, only appearing a few times in their performances. She could not even lead counterattacks (she's also the captain of the group at that time) because of her depression.

The management thought that sensei-sensei gave this song because she was ready to go back. True enough, Sayaka appeared in the rehearsal studio, more determined than ever. She danced intensely that no one could keep up with her, sang with all her heart that the hall was always filled with her glow.

On the day of the concert, she finally understood what it meant to be a center nova.

_"I will stand alone so that I can be one with everyone… so that I can be inside the hearts of not only one person, but of all souls in the galaxy…"_

She could not hear any sound, even her own voice. Sayaka was filled once again by the blinding light. No one would hold her hand anymore and no one would pull her away from this gate. But she was ready.

_"Asuka... I shall be your guiding star forever..."_

* * *

_"Tatta… ippiki no… mushi ni naru…"_

Sayaka the 10th had to shield her eyes again from the screen. The former center nova was surrounded by white light and when the light faded, she disappeared.

"… The radiance of a center nova…" she said in amazement. She doubted if she could really sing that song.


	8. The 10th Miyazawa Sae

**A/N: **I suck in translating, lol.

Thanks to sidney and Mirajane S and Erza S (I agree that being a center nova is a sad thing)

* * *

_Sayaka felt like crying when she heard the familiar song filling the theater. It was Youko's night of succession. _

_"No…" she said in disbelief. It was Sae's song. _

_"Sayaka…" Takamina said as the tall girl ran away from the wings of the stage."Sayaka, wait!"_

_Haruna just touched the captain's shoulder to stop her. "Leave her, Takamina. It will be worse if she starts crying in front of Youko-chan… I mean, Sae-chan…" _

* * *

"Tsubasa-san, I have decided to hold my graduation concert in Bananastar," Sayaka announced.

"No problem," Tsubasa said with an all-knowing smile. "I will contact the WOTAs there so that they can arrange the area where we will hold the concert."

"Thank you very much, Tsubasa-san," the successor said with a bow.

"Just make sure that your graduation show will be a blast. Make the people in your planet proud, okay?"

"Of course!"

* * *

Miyazawa Sae the 10th sat on the grass, holding on to the pieces of paper where she transferred Tsubasa's hologram. She was told that Sayaka and she would sing a duet.

She was really nervous because it was her first time to sing with Sayaka. She happened to pass some fansites the night ago, when the song was announced in the setlist. A lot of WOTAs were expecting the radiance of Twintower once again.

_"Congratulations!"_

_"Oh my god, Youko, you're Sae-chan now!" Some of the kenkyuuseis greeted. _

_Takamina approached her. "Congratulations, Sae-chan," she said with a high five. _

_Nyan-nyan gave her a wink. "Why don't you approach your partner, starting from now on?" She tilted her chin towards the water station, where Sayaka was. _

_"Ah… Sayaka-san?" she greeted shyly. _

_"Congratulations, Miyazawa Sae the 10__th__," the girl greeted without looking at her, walking away._

_Sae looked at the floor, a bit upset. "Don't worry, she'll soften in a few days," Yuko said beside her, patting her back a bit hard that she was pushed forward. _

_"Just earlier she was excited to know who I will succeed," Sae replied. Sayaka had been a great 'tutor' to the kenkyuuseis and Youko really admired her. "But then…" _

_"She's just upset that Sae the 9__th__ has already been replaced," Yuko said seriously. "But don't worry. Sayaka's a good girl," she then flashed a smile that made Sae blush. _

_"Uhh… okay…" _

_Sae carried her bags to her new dormitory room. She would share the room with Sayaka the 10__th__. Yuko told her that for a long time, no one stayed in that room aside from the successor. _

_"Good evening," she greeted. Sayaka's room was really clean. The walls were colored green and there were some fitness equipment at the side. There were two beds with bedside tables; the one at the right was definitely the successor's._

_The room was empty but the door towards the balcony was open. Sae saw Sayaka jogging on the garden. She then looked at Sayaka's study table. There was a picture frame containing the photo of Sayaka and Sae the 9__th__. _

_She carefully unpacked her things and placed them in the dresser. It was awfully quiet, unlike the kenkyuusei room. She wondered if Sayaka was lonely inside that room. _

_She saw the other successor enter the room wearing a bathrobe; she probably came from her bath. "Good evening, Sayaka-san," she said impulsively, standing up. Sayaka just looked at her and turned away, going to her dresser to change into sleeping clothes. _

_The other successor was just quiet. She went to bed and slept, facing away from Sae. _

* * *

_"Sayaka! You're being too hard on Sae!" Nyan said, sitting beside her friend. Sayaka just finished shouting at Sae, who couldn't get the choreography of "Mammoth". The poor girl had run out of the practice hall, nowhere to be seen._

_"Why can't she get the steps right? It's a requirement!"_

_Nyan shook her head. "You're comparing her too much with Sora-chan, ne?" she said. Sayaka sighed in response. "I won't talk to you again if you don't go to Sae-chan to say sorry." _

_"Why should I?"_

_"You were very rude earlier. That's bad!" Haruna said. "And you always ignore her when she greets you. You seem to be bullying her already." She placed her finger on Sayaka's nose, her pheromone ability making her friend calm down a bit. "Do you think Sora, or the original Sae would be pleased if Sayaka is rude with her partner? I know that Sora is really special to you but that doesn't mean you're going to close all doors for the new Sae." _

_Sayaka approached Sae, who was crying silently inside the dressing room. She was sitting on the same spot where the past Sae used to sit. _

_"Sae…" _

_"Ah! Sayaka-san!" she said, standing up and wiping her tears hastily. "I'm sorry I couldn't get the dance right earl…"_

_Sayaka hugged the poor girl. "I'm sorry I was rude earlier…" _

* * *

_Sae and Sayaka were already getting along each other. The new successor felt comfortable. She had read that it was quite a requirement for existing Sae and Sayaka successors to be good to each other. Plus, Sayaka also teaches her a lot of things about combat and keeping fit. The treatment that the successor gave her when she was a kenkyuusei was slowly returning and she felt good about it._

_"Youko!" she heard her fellow kenkyuuseis call her name. _

_"Let's eat together!" Megu invited._

_However, she saw her senpai walking towards the corridor so she just gave a last sad look to her former mates before running towards her new partner. _

_"Why are you following me?" Sayaka asked as she walked, raising her eyebrow a bit. "They're inviting you to eat."_

_"Uhh… well…" _

_"Sae never leaves her friends, Youko," she said as she looked straight ahead. "I am so disappointed with what you did." The other successor just stood there as her senpai walked forward alone. _

_Sae always remembered her senpai's words. _

* * *

Sayaka was really nervous she decided to jog around the garden. Sae was, on the other hand, walking aimlessly that she did not notice her senior pelting towards her.

"Ow!"

"That hurts!" Sayaka complained. "Ah, Sae…"

"Sayaka!" the other successor replied, a bit surprised. Both girls spotted the pieces of paper on the ground so they started picking them up.

Sae watched as Sayaka read the pieces of paper. "I… I was practicing that song… for your graduation." she shifted her weight uncomfortably. "I wanted your graduation to be the best so I should not mess up."

"Sae, you're so kind," Sayaka replied, looking at the song lyrics. "But don't worry, I know that you won't mess up. I know how great a performer you are."

The short-haired girl sighed as she took the pieces of paper. "I'm quite nervous, though. This is the first time I'm going to have a duet with you, Sayaka-san. I bet… a lot of people are expecting."

"Expecting what?"

Sae just looked at the ground and played with a stone using her foot. She was bothered because of the comments of the fans about her not creating a reaction with Sayaka. "This is my only chance to prove that I deserve to be your partner…"

"Nonsense," Sayaka said, lightly hitting her partner's shoulder. "As long as you do your best, it will be good."

"Thanks!" Sae waved a little, ready to go back inside. The talk just made her more nervous.

"Ah, Sae…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for being rude to you before," the long-haired girl said. "I hope… I hope you can forgive me?"

Sae's mouth hung open in surprise. She did remember the first time she entered the stage as Miyazawa Sae the 10th. However, she perfectly understood why she had acted that way. With the help of the other members, they were able to become good friends.

"I… It's nothing, Sayaka-san. It's been an honor learning under your guidance."

* * *

The day of her graduation came. Sayaka decided to hold her graduation in Bananastar, her home planet. Even though it was a guerilla concert, a lot of people from different planets came to say farewell to her.

"Sayaka-san, let's go?" Sae said. They were about to sing a duet. The Flying Get opened and both of them flew towards the audience to sing. The crowd was cheering for them.

_"Kizuna legend_

_Dreams are crying_

_Love is broken_

_The clenching loneliness_

_Within dreams that are wandering alone" _

The two girls hovered over the audiences as they sang, Sayaka trying to high-five anyone that she could meet.

"There's something missing in this performance," Tsubasa noted as she watched the show from her screen. "Sae, Sayaka, you have to shine brighter," she said, a little bit worried.

Even without anyone saying it, Sae knew that there's something wrong with this performance. She had never performed a duet with Sayaka ever since she was promoted. She realized, whatever radiance they were releasing, it was not enough.

"Sae, what are you doing?" Sayaka shouted when she saw that her partner was heading towards another area, ruining the practiced formation.

The people cleared the area as the successor landed in front of a girl wearing a beanie. "Miyazawa Sae the 9th?" she said.


	9. Kizuna Legend

**A/N: **Thanks to sidney and usagisama7874. :))

Everyone, thanks for reading!

* * *

The crowd turned their attention towards the two girls. "Sae-chan?" some of them said. Everyone looked at the two successors as they faced each other. Sayaka was surprised as well. Tears started welling in her eyes. Sora could already walk again!

Sae the 10th handed the microphone to the former successor. "Please sing with Sayaka-san."

"Eh?"

"I don't think… I don't think I can match the radiance of you two," Sae said with some tears. "I want her graduation to be the best, so please."

Everyone in the crowd was silent, wondering if Sora would accept the offer. Sayaka's tears started to fall down as she saw her former partner take the microphone and step on the seri.

"Don't worry, Sae-chan, I will make this a blast," she waved at Sae the 10th before going towards her best friend.

"It's nice to see you again, Sora," Sayaka said, hugging her. At that moment, there was a very bright flash of light surrounding the two of them. "Look! Your kirara!" she said, surprised. Sayaka's fire-shaped kirara, and the former Sae's bubble-shaped one hit each other and changed their colors into gold. They shone as though they were the sun.

_"But there's still something to believe in..."_

_"Still you are here to believe…"_

The audience was in awe as the two girls weaved throughout the people. From the point where they separated, their kiraras formed a glowing trail that looked like a red string.

The members who were watching the show were in awe as well.

"Wow, look at them," Yuko said, her arms behind her head. "Years have passed and they still have that same bond."

"Go Sayaka! Go Sora!" Haruna said, pumping her fist cutely.

Tsubasa smiled. "That's why no one doubted their succession. It is said that Sayaka's and Sae's souls are so much bound together that we can only get this reaction when their souls are singing together."

Miichan also went nearer, excited. "Is this the Twin tower phenomenon? I haven't seen this radiance before. It's not as powerful as a center nova phenomenon but still… it's beautiful…" She grabbed her camera and ran outside. "I have to grab some shots!"

Sae heard Tsubasa's words and looked at the screen, a bit troubled. The song ended and the two performers went inside the Flying Get.

"Thank you," Sora said, approaching Sae the 10th and handing her the microphone again. "This is the happiest day of my life, being able to perform with my dear best friend on her graduation." She hugged her kouhai and they both shed tears.

"Oi, oi, stop the drama, both of you," Sayaka said. Her costume had transformed into a black leather jacket and skirt with a hat decorated by black ribbons and small chains.

"Sayaka-san, you look cool!" Makoto said. The other kenkyuuseis flocked around her to see her appearance.

Sae the 10th approached Sayaka and smiled at her. "I know you can do this, Sayaka-san," she said, handing the microphone stand. Sayaka nodded at her before taking the mic stand and going out to the crowd.

_"I'm all alone_

_In this heavy rain_

_I wanted to get soaking wet…"_

Everyone was silent, listening intently as she sang the legendary song. Small balls of light were appearing around her, her own kirara glowing very brightly. However, amidst the floating kirara, a single ball of light went in front of her, diving inside her heart. She could feel warmth.

She could feel tears going down her cheeks as she lost herself in the song. It was not only Akira who was singing. Sayaka's soul was singing inside of her, giving her strength and confidence. She fell on her knees, crying while singing the lines. She was bathed by a light that resembled an aurora.

_"I'm not afraid of being hurt_

_No matter how hard my path is_

_In my eyes, this small me,_

_Becomes a solitary bug…"_

Everyone was cheering as Sayaka finished the song. Everyone called for her name. She stood up, wiped her tears and waved at everyone.

"Thank you very much, everyone!" she shouted. Everyone cheered for her for one last time. She bowed in front of them for one last time, too.

* * *

"It's time for me to go," Akira said, patting the head of some kenkyuuseis and hugging the other successors. "Come back to Bananastar and perform, okay?"

"Of course," Takamina said.

Akira noticed that Sae was silent. She approached the girl and gave a big tap on her shoulder. "Why do you look so down?" At one look she knew. "Sae, you're not thinking that you're unworthy as a successor, are you?"

The younger girl gasped. "How…?"

"Being a successor, you don't have to meet all the things that past successors had done. You don't need to be worked up."

"But… I always thought that the only way that I can prove that I'm Sae is by creating a special reaction with you," Sae said. "All the other Saes had done it. Why… why not me?"

"Silly, that's nonsense. For sure, Sae, you have a special friend whom you have a bond with, like Sora and I." She took her bag as she was ready to leave. "But you know, I came to think that no one can imitate the legendary bond the original Sayaka and Sae had. What we can only do is to have our own special bond with the person whom we cherish the most. Maybe something that we can boast in front of original Sayaka and Sae."

"How did you know?"

"Sayaka-san told me."

* * *

_ "Sora, I'm really glad that you did not let Akira graduate…" Sae said._

_"Why?" the successor asked. "After a few years, there will be a new Sae. Sayaka… Akira will have a new best friend…" she said sadly._

_"Idiot!" the original member said with a light hit on the head. "Your bond will not end when the succession ends." Sae looked at the spotlight. "You must remember, Sora, that you and Akira are bonded already. But I'll be really proud to tell you that being Twintower just proved and strengthened that bond. You two do not have a special bond because you succeeded Sayaka and me. You became Twin tower because you already have that special bond."_

_"Really?"_

_"Sayaka and I promised to be eternal partners. Our souls have lived on to be eternally bonded. That's why it's called 'kizuna legend.'"_

_"Kizuna… legend?" Sora repeated. She realized that Sae was talking about the title of the song…_

_"Itsushika shinjiru koto wasureteita…" she started singing._

_"Itsushika shinjiru koto omidesou…" Sae continued. "When one of you stops believing, your bond will make you remember that there's still hope."The original member smiled and that made her radiance brighter. "If you will always believe, you will be able to walk again… and you will be able to sing with Akira again too!"_

_Sora's eyes widened. "I can… go back?"_

_"Hmm… I didn't say that, Sora." Sae looked at the light. "Look at it like this. Sayaka graduated before me. But our bonds did not end after her graduation. Our bond never 's the same as yours…" She touched Sora's hand. "Akira, Sayaka the 10__th__, is your hope. In a way, she will be able to reach your heart. Just make sure that you still have hope, hope to be able to walk again, and hope to be able to live." _

_ "Thank you, Sae-sa…" _

_Sora was surprised when the original member hugged her. _

_"Thank you for loving Sayaka…" she whispered before everything in front of Sora faded into a very bright light._

* * *

"I see…"

"That's why…" Sora started. "I did not lose hope… I can always hear you sing inside my heart." She placed her hands on her chest. "Plus… I bought like 50 votes for you in the senbatsu elections!" Akira frowned when Sora imitated her noisy crying from the last elections. "And I didn't miss any of your LODs and trading cards." She showed her hologram and gravure pictures of Akira showed up.

"You specifically bought all the gravure photos only!" Akira replied, grabbing the gadget. "Pervert!"

Sora laughed loudly. After putting the hologram tool inside her jacket, she continued. "Sae-san also told me that she promised to love Sayaka until the day she dies… or maybe more than that, since she still loves Sayaka until now…" Sora turned to her partner. "What did Sayaka tell you?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, I asked her about Sae-san but she just said Sae is special to her," Akira replied.

"Bet she looked so cute…!" Sora said dreamily. "I still longed to meet her. You're really lucky, Akira!"

Akira stopped walking. She thought of the things Sayaka told her inside the theater. "Sora, you know, I am really glad that you are my partner too." She was blushing as she said those things. But like Sayaka had said, she should be more honest.

"Akira? Are you sick?" Sora jokingly placed her hand on her best friend's forehead.

The long-haired girl slapped the hand away. "Of course, I'm not! I'm serious!" Sora started to laugh. "Hey, stop laughing!"

Sora held her partner's hand. "You know, I know another reason why we both succeeded Twin tower."

"What is…?" Akira was not able to finish talking because Sora gave her a peck on the lips.

"Because I'm going to love Akira until the day I die… no… until forever!"

* * *

**A/N: **So that ends "Kizuna Legend" (but let's just say that "kizuna legend" will never end. :)

Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
